


Distractions | Zen/Reader

by shyangel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, what do i even tag this it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyangel/pseuds/shyangel
Summary: You're reading a book. Zen wants attention.
Relationships: Zen | Hyun Ryu/Main Character, Zen | Hyun Ryu/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Distractions | Zen/Reader

_“Jaaagi,” _Zen whined, flopping onto the couch beside you. A warm weight fell into your lap, and you spared an amused glance to find the actor staring up at you, lips curled in an adorable pout. “Pay attention to me!”

A playful smile lilted your lips as you cast your eyes back to the book in your hands. “Just a minute, this is the best part!” you protested, though your objections fell half-hearted from your tongue as Zen’s arms wound around your waist, his cheek pressing into your stomach as his fingertips pattered lightly over your spine. 

Zen made an indistinguishable grunt of discontent, and you both fell quiet, the only sounds the crinkling of turning pages and the soft rustle of clothing as Zen shifted closer to you. Your boyfriend’s firm grip on you had your mind straying from the story a few more times than you cared to admit, and when you finally reached a new chapter, you closed the book with a small sigh. Carefully placing it aside, your hands moved to Zen’s hair, fingers running through the silken ends of his ponytail before freeing the tresses from his hair tie. Zen seemed to purr as you continued your rhythmic stroking, and you bit back a smile–for someone who hated cats as much as he did, he sure acted a lot like one.

After a few more moments, Zen pushed himself upright, crimson eyes gleaming as they found your own. 

“Done with your book yet?” he teased, and you grinned, leaning in to press a delicate kiss to his lips. Zen hummed, his hand finding your cheek and drawing you in before you could pull away. His thumb ran along your jaw as he kissed you softly, slowly, just tantalising brushes of his lips over yours as his hands moved to your hips. His cheeks were warm when you drew back, stray pieces of long white hair framing his cheeks as his bashful eyes found yours. Something in your heart tugged–to see a man so confident blush just for the gift of your kiss had your own cheeks flushing, and a radiant smile teasing the corners of your mouth.

“Now I am,” you breathed, and Zen’s returning smile stole what little breath remained in your lungs before he leaned in to barely graze his lips over your ear. You felt his breath on your neck as he whispered into your skin;

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, hope u enjoyed! please leave a kudos and a comment if you did, it would make my day! if you like my mystic messenger stuff, i've recently made a tumblr dedicated to it @mysticm3ss so feel free to check that out if you'd like~!


End file.
